How they met
by Siy
Summary: [FugakuMikoto] Mikoto writes in her diary how she and Fugaku have met, and when Fugaku asked her on her birthday to marry him..
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I made this fanfic for Sho (and the other members) So, I hope you like it! And I hope others will like it too!

English is my third language...TT; so please don't flame my english, it's already enough that my best male friend does that u.u;

Mikoto OOC? Well, I did not really know how she was in her younger years, so I made from her a spit fire .. Later she will be like the loving mother we know today. Just have some patience xD

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week now since I married with Uchiha Fugaku. His father (the clan leader) wanted a wife for his oldest son Fugaku, and wanted a 'beautiful' one, so Fugaku's children would not only be strong but also have the beauty from their mother._

_I never have thought I would marry Uchiha Fugaku, Actually I did not even want to marry him. No, when we first met we bumped into eachother and I fell backward. He looked at me with an annoying look in his eyes,_

_He didn't even apologise or even helped me to stand up, so I stood up out myself and started to shout at him for being an ass, a jerk. That was 10 years ago.. When I was 12._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey!" a 12 year old Mikoto shouted at the person infront of her "Atleast you could apologise you know! It is rude to ignore a lady! Rude! Hey- Don't ignore me by walking away! I'm still not dont with you!"

"What" he asked annoyed as he turned around to look at the girl in front of him, she had hair length till her shoulder and a black mesh shirt with black pants. He smirked when he saw her blush but it soon faded and he saw the fury in her eyes.

"I said--"

"Mikoto!" a young woman with short black hair and equal black eyes ran up to her daughter, shouting at her daughter as she ran up to her.

"Mom?"

"I'm so sorry Fugaku-san" the young woman bowed. "I am sure Mikoto here is also sorry for that she bumped in you, isn't that right Mikoto?" her mother glanced at her.

"Whaaaaat! Are you joking! Tha-" Her mother placed her hand on Mikoto's back to make her bow.

Whispering, her mother said, "That is the son from our clan leader, show him some respect Mikoto!"

"Sorry.." she said harshly, glancing at the boy infront of her_ 'What is he looking at!'_

"...You do not have to apologise"

Before Mikoto had the chance to answer he was already walking away from them, leaving Mikoto and her mother alone.

"Mikoto" _'this is it, now I'm going to get it'_

"Yes mother.." she said quietly as she looked at the ground.

Feeling arms wrap around her she blinked in surprise "Mother?" she asked surprisingly.

"Mikoto... That was the son from our clan leader, I want you to have more respect for them" she whispered in her daughters ear.

"What the... Did you _not_ see what that baka did! Or was it _my_ fault!" she asked breathless. "I did saw it Mikoto, but you know that we have to have respect for our clan leaders family or God knows what will happen! Besides... Your father would be very disappointing if he heard this, so let's end this topic, ok? And no buts" her mother smiled at her and patted Mikoto's head.

"Grmbl, okay.."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_That was our first meeting, after mother and I went back home we did our usual things. Mother made dinner, and I helped her with the house-stuff._

_When I woke up the next day I didn't feel like being anymore angry at Fugaku, nothing that day could get me mad._

_After 8 years of no word of Fugaku I turned 20 on the first day from June, it was a sunny day, and I was almost ready for marriage._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hmmmm...!" a twenty year old Mikoto woke up with a beautiful smile on her face and got out of her bed, making herself ready for today _'twenty now, now that they can't take away! I finally can leave the house! But, then I have to marry. Sigh, all those dumb perverted Uchiha's.'_ she smiled as she danced around in her room.

"Mikoto, will you come down?"

"Yes mother, I'll be right there" she answered cheerfully as she discarded herself from her white top to get one of her navy blue shirts one she always wore when she did not have a mission. Looking around in her closet she thought about what she should wear with it.

Deciding to go with navy pants _'as usual, heh, they can't blame it me'_ she smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror. With the years she had let her hair grow and it came now by her lower back.

Getting out her room she closed her door and walked cheerfully downstairs, greeting her father with the usual morning kiss, hugging her older sister with a 'morning' and hug her mother.

Uruchi looked almost the same as Mikoto, only she was more 'manly' you can say, she trained and went on missions while Mikoto was more a housewife type but that did not mean she did not go on missions, she did go but not as much missions as her older sister.

"You're happy today, I wonder why" Uruchi teased.

Sticking out her tongue she said "Of course! You do know what day it is, right?"

"No idea, annoying little sister's birthday?" she winked at Mikoto "Joking, congratulations Mikoto, you're surprise will wait"

"Awww...Why?" Mikoto pouted. "Here" her mother gave Mikoto her breakfast and returned her smile.

"Mikoto" her father said and the room went silent. "Yes father?" she calmly asked. "There is a letter arrived for you." her father over handed it to her daughter and smiled for a moment. _'Okay...he smiled...? There must be something going on...'_

When Mikoto opened her letter her father, mother and sisters eyes were upon her and she frowned at them. Looking at the letter,

_Dear Mikoto,_

_I heard your birthday was today, so with this, congratulations with your birthday. I was wondering how you were doing those 8 years I have not seen you '_8 years? huh?' Mikoto thought as she continued to read _Always that you went with your father to parties from my family you seemed to try and avoid me._

Mikoto glanced from the letter to her father "What is this!" she asked with anger in her voice.

"What is what" her father answered easily.

"This! Who- no, why-, wait!" Mikoto blinked confusedly at her father and decided to continue the letter.

_I hope you will not avoid me tonight, so I gave a party as your birthday present, I hope you and your family will come on your party. Of course, that will not be the only birthday present that I have for you. I do hope you will come,_

_Sincerely, Uchiha Fugaku._

Mikoto looked dumb founded at the letter, she looked at her father to her sister, to her mother. "What is it Mikoto?" her mother asked curiously.

"I... I.. How could you!" she spat out at her father who just raised an eyebrow "How could I _what_?" he asked calmly as he looked at his youngest daughter who was now a young lady.

"This.. This.. guy!"

"Some more respect for the clan leader's son, Mikoto" he eyed her suspiciously. "M-more respect! You know what he can? He-"

"Mikoto, that's enough!"

The room went silent and Mikoto kept her eyes locked on her fathers. "I am _not_ going" she finally said after a moment of silence.

"You will" her father said and continued eating his breakfast, breaking eye contact with Mikoto.

Mikoto looked at her sister who only shrugged casually and then at her mother who only smiled. "Fine" she muttered.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_I don't know how, but in the end, I always did what my father asked me. So, I did went to the party.. The biggest surprise in my life, I was so shocked really, I would never believe he would ask me, that bastard._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Entering the Uchiha mansion she looked around and saw a lot of partying, waiting for her. "Mikoto!" she turned around to the voice and saw one of her friends walking up to her. "Maya!" Mikoto smiled as she hugged her friend.

She wore a navy skirt who ended at her knees and a grey shirt with short sleeves. Maya wore a.. very showing dress, her skirt ended just below her butt and the mesh shirt she had on revealed quiet a bit of skin.

"Happy birthday girl! 20 now, wow, how does it feel?"

"I feel older now"

They both laughed and as Mikoto waved good bye at her parents she walked to her friends and saw her parents talking to the other adults ... correct, Fugaku's parents.

Sighing she tried to smile as she walked to her other friends and started to talk about what not, guys, weapons, and all.

"May I have your attention please" a voice interrupted everyone, and the room became quiet, everyone glancing at the one who called out, Uchiha Fugaku.

When Mikoto looked at him she saw he had changed alot from the 14 year old guy she had seen. His hair was still short, he looked mature now...

"Thank you." He looked around, wondering where Mikoto was, when he saw her he smirked slightly "I thank you all for coming. Today is a very special day, the birthday from Uchiha Mikoto, she turned today twenty. I also like to ask her or she would come over here." Suddenly all eyes were upon Mikoto and she turned red from embarrassment.

Walking slowly towards Fugaku she shot him a glare and saw his mouth curl into a smirk. "What do you want" she whispered when she stood next to him. Ignoring her he continued "A nature beauty, isn't she? I planned this party not only for her birthday, but also to ask a question."

he eyed her for a long second and continued "I had to wait eight years to ask this question, around the time young women can be asked to marry, so.." he looked at her and sat down on one knee in front of her, taking a small box out his pocket.

Mikoto was shocked, what was he doing! She looked fearfully around for her father and mother, when he opened the small box she saw there was an engaging ring in "Will you marry me, Uchiha Mikoto?" he asked smoothly which made her shiver.

The room was still quiet and waited for Mikoto's answer but how could she answer him! She did not see him for eight full years! And when she was 12-- then suddenly she saw her father who only nodded at her, saying to her she has to.

Mikoto felt like her world broke. How could they!

Fugaku noticed that her eyes were unfocused, but didn't say anything about it.

Slowly, trying to find her voice, she whispered "...Yes.." rising up her arm, separating one finger from her other fingers, waiting for him to slide the ring on her finger.

Taking out the ring out the small box he moved it on her finger, closing her hand he kissed her hand tenderly.

He stood up and finally said "Party, it's twice a party."

"Will you dance with me?" he whispered. Blinking twice she remembered what just had happened. "But of course, Uchiha-sama" she saw him flinch at that and smirked. "You do not have to call me 'uchiha-sama' just call me Fugaku" he said as he led her to the floor when there was slow music on.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Why did you do this!" she hissed at him, feeling the eyes upon them as they danced.

He smirked slightly, leaning closer to her and hearing her breath stir. Chuckling slightly "because I want a fierce woman at my side, who is not also beautiful but has brains aswell, that's not what I can say about your friend Maya" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"You think I will give up so easily!"

"I already said, I want a fierce woman beside me, and since... Our first meeting years ago you already showed me that you were the right one."

Trying to break out his hold on her she felt his grip tighten, "Going already?" he chuckled.

"If you do not watch out with your tongue I will personally take care of that you will have no children"

She heard him again chuckle and felt her heart leap in her chest.

"This marriage will not be easy for you" she said harshly "You will have to force yourself upon me if you want any children."

Suddenly he became quietly and she wondered or she had said something wrong. Before she could apologise he already said, "Don't worry, you will be mine."

"We will see about that" she answered, smirking slightly. Before Mikoto knew it his lips were pressed against hers, feeling his softy lips against hers she responded.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_How angry I was at the end of the part, how could they! And to him! I still couldn't believe it... I hoped it was a nightmare, I really did! But when I woke up the next morning I pitched myself so hard that I accidentally made myself bleed._

_It was stupid, but, I did not want to marry him! Never! What would have happened when I would have said no? When I walked downstairs I just sat on the opposite from my father without saying a 'good morning' I.. I didn't know what would happen now._

_When would we marry? Why didn't I know a thing of it? I mean, I am also part of this marriage, so I have to say something as well, right?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I'm going to shop..." she whispered. Her mother eyed Mikoto's father worriedly "Do you want I go with you, dear?"

"No thanks mother. I want my mind off .. the whole plan, and off the idea my father gave me away without telling me!" she shouted slamming her fist on the table, clenching her jaw and glaring at him.

She got mad that her father was ignoring her "Atleast you could have told me!" not caring it was her father whom she was shouting at. "You... How could you call yourself a good father! Giving away your daughter like that! Atleast you could have told me!"

He had enough of this "Mikoto, sit down, I did not gave you awa-"

"Sit down? Do I look like a dog to you?" she shouted yet again. "You did not give me away? Excuse me? You never have told me that, that, that bastard! Would ask me, you knew it all along!"

"Mikoto!" her father said firmly which made her stop, and blink.

"You are my daughter and since you are now twenty and still have no man found, I did it for you. Fugaku's father came to me, and." he started to calm down and closed his eyes before continuing

"And asked me or you already had a man to marry with. When I said no and that I was looking for one he said that his son, Fugaku, was looking for a wife, since he had 'interest' in you I decided to help you _both_ look for a partner."

Without a word she walked out the kitchen, outside the house.

It was a warm day and deciding to not wear any navy blue clothing she wore a white shirt, dark green pants who ended at her knees.

"Sigh… Fathers are so … so … urg!" Mikoto bit her lip, trying to control her anger as she walked in Konoha not knowing someone was following her.

"Mikoto" a voice called out. Still being angry she turned around and shouted at the person "WHAT!" before realizing it was … Fugaku. "Oh, it's you."

"Well, I'm happy to see you too" he said annoying, rolling his eyes.

"No, I had a perfect day until I saw your face" she saw him smirking and raised an eyebrow

"perfect? You wouldn't say so"

"Ah, shut up!" she turned around again and wanted to walk away but a hand grabbed her wrist and pull her back to him. "Hey! You pervert! Let me go!" she shouted, seeing the eyes from many villagers on her

"What?" Blinking in surprise

"Keep it down. You're not really acting as a grown up woman." Before she had a chance to answer him he already said, "We need to talk"

"Talk? Talk about what?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed "Can we talk somewhere were it is not too much crowded?"

"Sure…" she answered plainly. Seeing him turn around and walk away she followed him.

When they reached the gates from Konoha she locked gazes with him "So? What do you want to talk about?"

Rolling his eyes he looked annoyed at her "What do you think?"

"Uhm…?" blinking a couple of times, she really didn't know what he wanted to talk about but then a flash from yesterday came back, he kissed her hand, and had asked her to marry him.

"Yes…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"You don't see happy with it that we're going to marry"

"No, really?" she said sarcastically. He smirked "Are you still mad about what had happened eight years ago?"

Fugaku saw that she became angry and sighed "Okay, I apologise from what has happened then, it was entirely my fault. Do you forgive me?"

Blinking in surprise she never had thought he would ask apologise, why would he? He's will be soon the clan leader, surely he doesn't need to apologise, right?

"Uhm.. Yes" she whispered locking gazes with him, she saw him smile at her and couldn't help but blush which was followed by a chuckle from his side.

"Something else baka?"

"Has your mother never told you to respect others?"

"Yeah, but she never told me to respect a baka like you"

Smirking he closed his eyes "Yeah, there is something else."

"What might that be?" she asked curiously

* * *

So, what do you think of it? I hope you liked it. Monday I'll start on chapter 2 and post it friday I think...We will see, so, see you in the next chapter. xD 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 O:... Yeah... It's a bit of a ... lame chappy TT; I had to slap myself a couple of times to get some ideas and all.. And this came out XD Sorry. Anyways .. hope you like it and all.

**Sorry** if you find any grammer. I am **not **perfect

I do **not **own Naruto. Meaning **nothing,** not even the air, or a simple rock O: XD

And I'm surprised that some people who always have read my AkatsukiSakura stories have read this one aswell XD

And, uhm, someone asked me or I would make it M ... Hm, well, I'll ask Sho or he minds that or not... So, I'll ask it him in the Mikoto FC.

* * *

"With you?" Mikoto blinked in surprise. Was he joking? She didn't know. "Yes... Atleast if you have nothing to do tonight." he breathed out in a whisper.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

_I didn't really know or he was joking or not.. Well, atleast then I didn't know.._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"Uhm...Okay.."

"Then I will pick you up at seven." as he turned around he started to walk away but was stopped by a voice...femine voice...his fiancé.. _'women'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and heard her talk.

"Hey! Atleast walk me back home! Or aren't you a gentle men... Do you treat women like that all the time?"

"No, only the ones with the name Uchiha Mikoto." he grinned as he turned around and looked in the face from Mikoto. "Well? Hurry up then if you want me to escort you home"

"Baka" she hissed at him as they walked next to eachother. "Sweetie" she blinked in surprise and looked at Fugaku who only was smirking as he felt her gaze upon him. "I was joking" he chuckled.

The rest they walked home they were both silent, sometimes she glanced at him wondering why her. When they were infront of Mikoto's house "Uhm, thanks" she narrowed her eyes wondering why she thanked him..

"No need to thank me dear" he mocked. She glared at him "You will have to do more then that" hissing at him as she saw him walking closer to her, she walked backwards. "What are you doing!"

"Wanting something in return for walking you home"

"What might that be? A good hit on your head to beat some sense in it? I'd love to"

"I know you would love to but no, that's not what I want in return." she saw the amusement flicker in his eyes and was wondering what he wanted in return. "Well, what is it?" she stood her ground, and saw him inching closer to her as they were toe to toe. "A kiss" he whispered huskily as he cupped her chin and locked gazes with her.

"A kiss?" she blinked slowly, feeling his other hand caress her arm. "Yes, is that too much asked for walking you home?" She narrowed her eyes at him and backed away from him "Surely, you wouldn't think I'd be lying by your feet now because you walked me home."

He sighed and turned around "I'll pick you up at seven" he said as he walked away.

_'what the!'_ "Mikoto?" blinking slowly she turned her face to the right seeing her mother standing in the tree fold "Yes mother?"

"Was that Fugaku?" Mikoto rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes mother, that was Fugaku. He will come around seven pm to take me out." she saw a surprisingly look on her mother's face and quirked an eyebrow "What?"

"Oh, nothing" her mother smiled and walked back in, leaving Mikoto alone _'This world is becoming crazy!'_

Sighing she walked back in, "Mother, I'm in my room, you don't have to make me anything" as she walked upstairs to her room, wanting sleep _'yep, crazy world...'_

As she entered her room she closed the door behind her and felt on her bed, falling asleep immediately.

-----

"Mikoto.." a soft voice called out. _'hnn. .Let me sleep.. Go away.' _turning around she hoped the voice would go away now so she could continue sleeping. "Mikoto.." the voice was closer now and Mikoto pulled the pillow from beneath her head and pushed it on top of her head.

"Mikoto.."

"What!" she called out as she sat up on her bed, looking sleepily at her mother who was smiling.. _'God, what now?' _she thought to herself as she yawned "Yes mother.."

"Fugaku is waiting downstairs for you." with that her mother walked back out her room. "urg..." falling backwards she thought about continuing the sleeping but then she heard her mother's voice again "Mikoto don't fall asleep again." "argh!" Why did her mother knew her so good! Ow yeah! For 20 years, if you still do not know a person good then, then there's something wrong with you.

Getting up slowly she yawned and walked to her closet wondering what she should wear. _'He didn't say where we would go to...'_

Looking around in her closet she sweatdropped, navy blue navy blue navy blue navy blue, some grey here, forest green. Was that really everything she had! She sighed and picked out a ... navy blue shirt and black pants already knowing how her mother would react on it.

While she discarded her top she wondered how he would look like. Getting herself in the navy blue shirt she unbuttoned her pants, stepping out them as she took the ... other black pants _'why are those the only colours I have? Oh yeah, because my father doesn't want me to wear a girlish colour!'_

Jumping in her pants she was running a brush quickly trough her hair. Mikoto walked to the door, throwing her brush on the bed and walking downstairs.

She felt her mother's gaze upon her and sighed, walking to the living room where Fugaku and her father were waiting for her. "Now, Fugaku. I trust you with her and I hope nothing will happen that will make her upset?" she heard her father's voice and stopped in her tracks, waiting for Fugaku's answer.

"Of course." she heard Fugaku's polite voice call out. "I think we'll be going then." he walked to the tree fold from the living room and smirked at Mikoto's shocked look _'how did he know I was here!'_ she could slap herself, really. "I see you're ready.." he whispered huskily.

"I see you're still a baka"

"Mikoto!" she heard her mothers voice call out and sighed "Let's get away from here" she whispered and dragged him outside "Bye mother, father."

"Where to baka?" he smirked at her.

"When are you going to stop call me that?"

"When you are done with being one?" she rolled her eyes and already wanted that this will be over soon.. "Really, you're no fun" he said as he walked ahead, leaving Mikoto alone. "Hey! You aren't being a gentle men either!" she shouted at him, seeing the kids who were playing outside look at her.

He stopped and waited patiently for Mikoto. Seeing a shadow on the ground he started to walk again, glancing next at him to see a blushing Mikoto "What now?" he asked as he kept looking at her. "What what now?" she glanced back at him and got lost in his onyx eyes.

_'yeah, my ass! How many girls didn't he get in bed with those eyes? And being the future clan leader has also his good sides.'_ "Come on" he whispered as he walked in a dark alley. Feeling the darkness around her as she walked behind him she bit her lip, hoping they would be out soon.

As he turned around the corner she lost him out of sight and looked around her, seeing no one "Fugaku...?" she whispered quietly. Not hearing any sound around her she walked further in the dark alley.

When she did heard a sound her heart and breath sped up and she started to run, not knowing where to go, as long as she was away from the sound.

Running in a dead end alley she turned around and saw a shadow "My my, what does a little doll like yourself do here, all alone.." she backed away against the wall behind her, feeling fear grip her throat she had problems with breathing _Why.. Why aren't I doing anything?'_

Mikoto wished she was as strong as she always told herself, but this was another situation.. If it were any guy from around she'd beat the crap out of him but she didn't know this person.. And was too afraid of what would happen "Wh-who are you" she breathed out feeling her heartbeat in her ears drum.

"That is not important." as he walked closer to her, she clenched her jaw and fisted her fists, ready to hit the man if he came any closer "What do you want from me"

The man didn't answer as he was about 4 feet away from her she waited another 2 seconds and tried to go for a hit, only to be caught by her hair and pushed harshly into the wall with her front. "G-get away from me!" she started to struggle against his firm grasp.

When he grabbed a fistful of her hair he pulled backwards, making her arch her neck. As he came closer with his face her eyes widened.

"Hey" a voice called out. A voice she knew all too good, Fugaku's. "What do you think you're doing to her!"

"Scram kid. The lady and I are just having some fun."

"F-Fugaku..." she whispered as she closed her eyes feeling the tears well up in the corner of her eyes. The man who had held Mikoto's hair was roughly grabbed off her. As she slid down the wall on her knees she leaned her forehead against the wall, letting the tears flow freely _'What would have happened if Fugaku didn't appear!'_

Hearing the scream from someone behind her she moved her head slowly, seeing someone approach her. "Mikoto.. Are you okay?" Fugaku asked calmly as he got on his knees next to her. All she wanted was that someone would hold her right now, she didn't care if it was Fugaku, she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was okay.

As she wrapped her arms around Fugaku's neck she hid her face in his neck sobbing. "It's okay now.." he whispered in her ear as his hands slid up her back trying to calm her. "I-I was scared.. What would have happened if you didn't show up!" she in asked between sobs.

"Let's forget that" he whispered against her neck, trying to get her mind off it. He got up, taking her with him. "T-thank you.. Fugaku." she whispered as she leaned back and smiled slightly.

Seeing him return the smile she blushed slightly. "Do you want I bring you home?" he asked as he locked eyes with her. "But w-what about our date?"

"You're shocked. I do not think it's now the good time." He stated as he took a step forwards, standing direct in front of her.

Gently cupping her chin they locked gazes and she saw him inching closer.

Her eyes fell to his lips, firm and full, and when they brushed against hers her eyes widened in shock.

The first touch of his lips was butterfly soft, so light she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. The next touch wasn't so soft, his lips caressing hers in a way that made her heart beat faster.

"F-Fugaku?" she whispered as she felt his lips brush again against hers "Hmn?" "Why did y-you choose me?"

Fugaku locked his lips with her and wrapped his arms around Mikoto's waists, pulling her against him.

She felt herself returning the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_From that moment we became closer. As he saved me from that man who tried to rape me I felt something in my heart start to grow.. For him, Fugaku. I still called him Baka. As he kept making jokes about me._

_But still, we laughed together, we went out together, love started to grow.._

_Our engaging was in a week, and we still had to do a lot.. I had to get a marriage dress. I didn't really had to think about the whole marriage thing, only my dress._

_Fugaku's family would do that… I was very nervous the day before the whole marriage. I had a difficult time to sleep._

_The next morning a voice made me awake, of course… Fugaku._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"Mikoto"

"Hn.." Sighing she opened her eyes and looked around in her room, ending at her window. "What Fugaku" she said in a whisper as she turned around with her back to him.

"Is that how you greet people in the morning?"

"No, only baka's like you" she smiled as she said that. As she opened her eyes she saw a shadow on the wall coming closer and turned her head looking in the face from Fugaku.

"Morning" he said with a small smile as he sat on the edge of Mikoto's bed. "Morning" she yawned and turned around again.

"Are you going to sleep the whole day?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought there would be a marriage today." He said amusement.

"Hmm…. From who?"

She turned around and looked in the face from Fugaku who watched her intensely "What are you looking at?" she teased as her hand crept up his chest to the back from his neck.

"I'm looking at a woman who looks like crap in the morning" he smirked as he saw the anger in her eyes.

Aiming a fist at him who only got to be caught he closed his eyes. "Shut up baka." She tried to get her fist out of his grasp and quirked an eyebrow as she felt that he wouldn't let go.

She pulled her left hand away from his neck to help her sit up. "Let go"

"No." he smirked and leaned closer, kissing her.

Playful she bit down on his lower lip and saw him retreating. "Baka"

"Crap"

"Shut up!"

"Make me"

She leaned in and molded her lips against his wrapping loosely her arms around his shoulders. Feeling his tongue lick her lower lip she didn't think twice and gave him entrance. Moaning in his mouth. As they entwined their tongues she felt his hands everywhere on her body.

"Mikoto" They broke apart when they heard the voice from Mikoto's mother. Trying to catch her breath she looked at him and saw him leaning closer, whispering in her ear "I'll see you later." he stood up and walked to her window room, glancing one more time at her before disappearing.

"Yes mother" she answered as soon as Fugaku had left.

This time, her mother had enough of always getting Mikoto out of her bed and waiting ten minutes till she finally came downstairs. So taking it in her own hands her mother walked upstairs, opening the door from Mikoto's room she saw her daughter's surprised look.

"Oh.." Looking around she thought there was someone in, she had felt a someone's chakra..

"Uhm.. I was about to get up"

"Yes. What do you want for breakfast dear?" her mother asked as she smiled warmly.

"Nothing..." Quirking an eyebrow she looked at her daughter "Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Hm, get up so we can get to the Uchiha estate where your dress is waiting"

"Yes mother..." she sighed in annoyance and got out her bed. "Now what should I wear.."

"The same you always wear?" her mother said evenly.

"Ah, yes." she laughed at the look her mother gave. "Mother, you have to see your own face"

"I better not. Since you don't want breakfast get your clothes on and we're going."

"Yeah yeah!" Mikoto got up and looked trough her closet for the same clothes she always had on ... navy blue shirt, black pants. "Well? How do I look?" she said teasingly and stuck her tongue out "Great. Satisfied?"

"Always." Seeing her mother turn around Mikoto followed her and walked downstairs, seeing Uruchi sitting next to her dad in the kitchen.

"Yo" she greeted her sister with a smirk on her face. "Ready to marry?"

"Yeah. I'll show him how strong woman are"

"Ah. That's the spirit. Go get him Mikoto" both laughed and looked at their father, laughing harder at his look. "Ahem.." their father interrupted. "We'll be going then" he stated, getting up and walking to the door, waiting for his daughters and wife.

"Dad, how can you keep it up with 3 women in the house? I would gone crazy if I were you" she smirked "Yes. But you'll get used to it."

Silence.

"What?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he saw Mikoto trying to hold back her laughter.

"N-nothing father."

"Really, no respect these kids from today" he walked outside, not waiting for the rest. As he heard his daughters laugh behind him he couldn't help but smile.

When they arrived at the Uchiha estate they saw a lot of people in the yard. "So many people? I thought only our family!"

"He will be the future clan leader, so yes more people are welcome." with that Mikoto's father walked in the yard, followed by uruchi "I'll see you later Mikoto"

"Bye..." sighing she looked at her mother who was smiling at her "Where to?"

"Follow me" her mother said cheerfully as she walked in the Uchiha state, followed by Mikoto.

"Mother..."

"Hm?" following her mother upstairs she walked in a room were her dress was waiting for her

"Wow... This... This room, it's-"

"It's your room dear" her mother said as she threw her bag on the ground next to the bed. "What do you mean mother?" Mikoto asked as she looked around.

"As I said it." Mikoto looked at her mother as she walked to the dress "Well? Come on, we don't have the all day to get you in this dress. Your hair has to be done aswell, and oh. I am so happy I can see my youngest daughter marry"

"mom...You're still 45 years.." Mikoto sweatdropped as she saw the tears in her mothers eyes "I know I know... Now, lets hurry up"

"This will be a long day..." Mikoto whispered as she closed her eyes.

---

"Fugaku" a voice called out and as he turned around he looked in the face from Mikoto's father "Yes?" he forced a smile on his face as he came closer.

"I hope you will take good care of her, she is and will be my youngest daughter. I hope the spitfire won't die.. As in you will make a 'housewife' of her."

"I will do my best sir" He gave a small smile.

---

"I can't breath!" complaining Mikoto turned around and eyed her mother. "I look like a frickkin virgin!"

"Aren't you?" she saw her mother quirking an eyebrow and slapped herself in the face "Yes mother.." sighing she walked to the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look great" her mother complemented as she stood behind Mikoto.

"Thanks..." Mikoto whispered and turned around "Are you ready?"

"No?"

"Good" her mother chuckled and walked to the door, waiting for Mikoto "Don't worry, you're not the only one who thinks about that."

Both walking downstairs they heard music play. "Wait here, I'll go get your father."

Without another word her mother got out, looking for her husband.

"You look wonderful" as she turned around she looked in the face from Fugaku's father and made a slight bow for showing respect to him. "No need to bow" he laughed a bit.

"You are my future daughter in law. So there really is no need to bow." He gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama." She whispered as she looked down, at the flowers in her hand.

"Aha... My son made a wise decision to marry you."

"Why is that if I may ask?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Because-"

"Mikoto" her father called out as he walked in, bowing slightly for Fugaku's father. "I'll be going then.."

He bowed slightly for them and walked outside, to his wife, sitting next to her.

"Ready?" her father asked her as Mikoto held on his arm. "No" she heard her father laugh softly and narrowed her eyes "Fath-"

The music was playing and she went quiet. As they walked outside all eyes were upon her, and she looked at Fugaku, who was watching her intensely. As they neared him her father walked to the side so Mikoto and Fugaku were next eachother.

"You.. look beautiful" he whispered. "Thank you" she whispered back as she blushed slightly.

"Ahem.." everyone went quiet and looked at the priest who would connect them.

* * *

Tadaa What do you think? I'll start in 2 days on the next chapter .. first my other fics now XD So, see ya. I hope you liked it, I hope Sho liked it. And ... yeah XD 


	3. Chapter 3

third chapter o-o;... Sorry it took a bit long XD; I was .. lazy .. and all. Uhm, I skipped the whole marriage thing because my english isn't THAT great, I would use words I don't even understand myself x-x... and, the scene in the bed room, where Mikoto stumbles upon this dude .. (it's just a random person xD; ) I didn't use much details for it, because I simply suck at fighting scenes .. x-x; gah.. I hope Sho likes it though TT

Uhm, I made a **lemon** too (I gotta admit, I was surprised that it turned out in 'making love') it's .. not like I always write lemons .. I didn't do it in the story, or else I'd write yet another 'M' fanfic XD; so, for anyone who wants the lemon, tell it me in your preview and leave your mail with it so I can send it you o-o;

Fugaku and Mikoto are still OOC, but at the end of the fanfic, where Itachi is six years, and asks Mikoto, blah blah (you just have to read XD) are they more in charakter. and I also want to know what you people think from the scene, please? I just.. want to know or I did good with it x . x;

I **don't** own Naruto, nor Fugaku or Mikoto. Sorry for my grammer. And I hope you like it!

* * *

Sighing, Mikoto sat down on her bed, _her_ bed. She now lived with Fugaku in this big house.. As soon as they would have children as soon as Fugaku became the clan leader. But for now, she wanted to rest. It was a hard day..

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**.

_I had almost cried when the priest connected us.. Really.. It was one of the most beautiful things in my life, even if I have hated him when we first met.. And that our marriage was out of the blue, that two weeks after my birthday we would marry.._

_Something else happened that night.. I got the shock from my life._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Sliding out her dress, she hang it on the chair next to her bed, she would take care of that tomorrow, she needed rest, badly. Her body arched from all the dancing. Mikoto loosened the tie in her hair and let her hair fall backwards, shaking her hands trough her hair, smiling a bit.

Mikoto stood there only in her white bra and white panties, as innocent it seemed. Hearing a door open she turned around and looked in the face from Fugaku who only stared at her, nearly drooling.

Her eyes widened in shock and grabbed the dress to hide her body behind it "What are you doing here!" she hissed at him, demanding to know an answer. "I.. uh.." he shook his head and tried to find for words "I, I mean.. since we are married now, you know.." he stopped and saw her blush on her face darkenen.

"Get out!" she yelled, throwing all kinds of things she could get in her hand at him. Trying to avoid everything he opened the door and let himself out. "Mikoto, it-" "Get out!" she yelled, throwing the chair at the door.

Sighing, Fugaku smirked, walking to another room to sleep in, this will be a long night.

Slowly she let the dress fall so it would pool around her feet and looking around carefully for if Fugaku wouldn't come back. Slowly she let herself slide between her bed and sheets, laying her head on the pillow. Falling asleep immediately.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

_God... How could he! Because we were married doesn't mean he owns me like some dog! Thinking we already would share the bed. I mean, how could he! It was the right from me to act like that, right..?_

_**FLASHBACK.**_

A loud thunder made Mikoto's eyes shot open clinging to the sheets. 'What was that?' silently wondering she looked trough the room. It wasn't the room that was hers, nor was Fugaku there. Silently getting out her bed she took out a shirt and took it on, only covering her upper body.

Silently she opened the door and heard another thunder and afterwards a flash. Jumping slightly she got out her room and stood in the long hallway, alone.

She saw there was a door open and silently wondered or Fugaku was there. As she silently, skilled got in the room she saw Fugaku laying above the sheets, without his shirt, only having his pants on she blushed slightly as she let her eyes roam over his chest.

What she didn't know was that he was awake as well, waiting patiently for the person to move. As Mikoto neared Fugaku she saw how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, not the annoying baka who always made jokes about her.

Suddenly she was pinned on the bed where Fugaku was lying on a few moments ago, and pinned by him, his sharingan activated. "Mikoto?" he whispered. Rolling off her he laid next to her, closing his eyes as he let his arm lie over his eyes. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

When he didn't get an answer he decided to look why and saw Mikoto was biting her lip. He arched an eyebrow in confusing as she scooted closer to him. "Can I stay?" she whispered as another thunder crack was heard, she closed her eyes tightly.

He nodded slowly and was about to turn around, with his back to her until a hand shot out on his arm to stop him. Turning his head to the right a bit he looked in the blushing face from Mikoto "What is it?" he whispered again. Slowly, he started to get the idea.

Turning over he wrapped his arm around her, pressing his hand on her back to bring her closer to him. Mikoto clung to his shirt and closed her eyes tightly, hearing his soothingly words dripping off his lips, onto her shoulder.

After a while being in that position Mikoto looked up and was getting mesmerized by his dark onyx eyes.. Not knowing he was inching closer. Suddenly she felt lips brush against her own and she responded with want.

Mikoto wasn't really afraid of the thunder, she just didn't want to sleep alone, in this big house. She smirked inwardly that he believed her already. When she felt his hands creeping under her shirt she gasped and started to squirm slightly.

Fugaku tightened his hold onto her and leaned over her, pinning her down onto the bed with his weight. As they locked eyes Fugaku gave her a smirk and leaned down, nibbling and licking her neck. Mikoto closed her eyes tightly, being confused with all the new sensations Fugaku gave her.

Mikoto faintly wondered or he only wanted to bed her and only needed her to bear his children. Noticing that he was about to open her shirt she grabbed his hands, stopping him in his tracks. Slowly he lifted his head, locking gazes with her.

He leaned down again and brushed his lips against hers, molding them open to get entrance to her mouth. Mikoto started to doubt, would she just give herself away? He may have saved her that time, but that didn't mean she would _sleep_ with him because of that.

He moved back to her neck and nibbled gently. Slowly, Mikoto started to loose her hold on Fugaku's hand, getting lost in the sensation he gave her now. Fugaku took this as clue and opened her shirt, now sucking on her neck.

As he felt her now exposed stomach, he stopped his ministrations on her neck and huskily whispered against her neck "Mikoto. Do you allow me?" waiting patiently for her to answer.

Her mind raced and she shuddered slightly every time his chest came down on hers. Mikoto bit her lip and she knew, no matter what that he needed someone to bear his children, she couldn't walk forever away from this, she was twenty year now, a grown up woman.

"Yes." she whispered and closed her eyes tightly.

---

Waking up the next morning Mikoto glanced around in the room and feeling a warmth behind her she shrieked in shock, and sat up. Mikoto grabbed the white sheets and covered herself with them. She blushed ten grades as she saw a naked Fugaku lying in the bed she was sleeping in.

Flashes of touching came above and she blushed crimson red. As Fugaku opened his eyes he saw a blushing Mikoto sitting next to him and which earned a smirk on his face. "Shut up!" she said and quickly lied back down on the bed, with her back to his face.

Fugaku had a hard time with denying that he liked to see her like this. Scooting over, he wrapped his arm around her and pressed her against him. His mouth descended on her neck as he slowly started to kiss her neck she mewled faintly and felt his lips turn into a smirk.

Mikoto clutched the white sheets closer against her, she could not believe what has happened, he said he would make her his, and he did.

Slowly, Fugaku pressed his hand on her shoulder, pressing her down on her back as he looked straight in the face from Mikoto. She remembered all too well what had happened, and somehow he knew she was thinking about _'their' _night.

Fugaku broke the silence after staring at eachother for a while "I told you, I would make you mine." he whispered huskily, what he didn't know was, that the night had changed her. She still had to find out, but it did.

What they did a couple of hours ago has changed her, he took something away and replaced it. She no longer was that girl, she was a grown up woman now, who soon would bear his children.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

_Unbelievable! ... That's all I have to say on that.. He had changed me that night. I wouldn't forget it so soon, it sometimes haunts me in my dream, I can hardly say I didn't like **'it' **and I never will forget the pain, nor pleasure he gave me that night, what he made me feel._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

(next day)

"Come on! Tell us!" Mikoto's friend shrieked, wanting to know about Fugaku.

"It was nothing, just like two people do.." she sighed, deep in thoughts with Fugaku. "Girl! You just gotta tell us what has happened."

"Was he nice? Or was he rough?" Maya teased Mikoto. "Shut up Maya! That is none of your business" Mikoto answered, simply, trying to hide her amusement.

"Mikoto" a voice called out, and all the girls went quiet as they turned around to look at Fugaku. Mikoto faintly blushed and made her way to him. She waved at her friends as she and Fugaku walked away from them.

"Had a nice day?" Fugaku started. "I-I just went home to get some stuff and then I bumped on my friends, and they wanted to know how it was to be married.." she ended in a whisper. "Ah" was his only answer as he looked at her, smirking.

"W-What?" she stuttered and looked away. "Nothing." he replied as they walked back to their house, _their_ home now.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'm tired from bringing all kinds of stuff over." she said as she walked upstairs, not noticing Fugaku looking at her intensely. "Hmn." was his only response as his mind drifted of to the night.

As he heard the water fall down from the shower he blinked slowly and walked quietly upstairs, to the bath room.

As he opened the door quietly he saw in the mirror Mikoto's _naked_ back. he got mesmerized with her moves, but what he didn't know was that she knew he was there. "Enjoying the view?" she asked without looking up. Fugaku chuckled "Yes, now if you just turned around."

"Too bad for you baka, now leave!" He complied, and walked back downstairs to the kitchen and waited for when Mikoto would come back from her shower.

As Mikoto stood under the shower, flashbacks form the night came back and she blushed. Mikoto closed her eyes and leaned back against the cold wall, feeling the water beat on her body.

She stood like that another 5 minutes and washed her dark ebony hair and then her body.

Getting out she wrapped a towel around her body and turned the shower taps off. She walked out the bathroom right in her own bedroom and looked in the closet for clothes.

_A woman that is married never walks around like a boy, remember that Mikoto. A married woman is always settled down and listens to her husband. She never disobeys her husband._

A flashback from when she was 12 flashed trough her mind when her mother told her that.

So this meant a change, right?

Looking in her clothes she decided not to wear the usual pants. The usual black shirt- she couldn't miss that! But.. She would try to wear something else..

---

Fugaku sighed. Over a couple of weeks it would start. He would become clan leader, no more fun with her. He sighed again and closed his eyes, not thinking about the future but about now, today, her.

"Ahem" came a voice, and Fugaku opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at Mikoto. "And?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow. She had the usual black shirt on _'when wouldn't she?'_ he thought, smirking. And she had an apron above her clothes.

"Hmmhmm." he nodded at her and was rewarded with a smile from her side.

"Tomorrow I have to go to the third hokage, telling I'm going to retire." Mikoto started as she sat next to him. He slowly nodded again and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds that came from outside. "..I was wondering..."

Fugaku slowly opened his eyes and glanced next at him, locking eyes with Mikoto. Onyx meeting equal onyx eyes. Her eyes were soft, while his eyes were hard. Still they softened for her, he showed her a side not everyone knew.

"..Since you will be the clan leader soon, I was wondering what I have to do then.. Do I only have to bear your children?" Mikoto asked in a whisper as she looked away from his gaze, slightly blushing.

"..No." was his answer, and she slightly sighed. "What else?" she continued. "You will see."

"Right. You want anything to eat?"

"Hm."

"You're not really helping Fugaku." she said. "Hmm.." he stood up and looked down at Mikoto who only blinked. "Come on" he said as he waited for her. "I'll take you out."

Mikoto stood up and walked with Fugaku outside.

"Were are we going?" Mikoto whispered as they locked their hands, ignoring the fact that people were watching them.

"You'll see." was his only response as they neared the middle of Konoha. Mikoto looked around. Fugaku stopped walking as they stood right in front of a restaurant. "Is this the place?" she asked quietly, seeing him nod. As they walked inside they were greeted by the manager himself.

"Welcome, welcome. It's a honour that the future Uchiha clan leader comes here with his wife. I will bring you to your table and bring the best wine for you two." Both followed the manager and Mikoto smiled when she saw which table they had.

It was a table for two, with a soft nature music on the background. It already was sunset and you could see the sun dissapearing behind the buildings.

Mikoto sat down opposite from Fugaku and smiled at him.

---

"I never knew you had this side Fugaku." Mikoto said amusement as she looked at him. "hm" he responded like nothing had happened. "You know, you should be more happy! You look more like my father, to whom am I married? My father or you?"

Fugaku glanced at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and they walked back home. After a moment of silence Mikoto whispered, "Something wrong Fugaku?"

"No." he answered simply. "Then why are you so quiet?" she wasn't thinking of giving up after trying once. "It's nothing."

"Oh."

As they neared their house it was already night, and Fugaku had his arm around her waist. "I'm going to sleep, are you coming too?" she asked as she next to the stairs, seeing Fugaku enter the kitchen again. "I'll be right there." she heard his answer and walked upstairs.

As she entered her room she saw her window was wide open, 'I didn't know I left it open.. Nor did Fugaku came upstairs..'

hearing a whistle behind her she quickly turned around to see nothing.

She slowed down her breathing, to wait for another sound. Then something flew right at her, instinct came in and she lifted her leg up, to kick the 'thing' that came closer. A hand stopped her kick and Mikoto blinked in surprise, quickly aiming a fist at the persons head.

A kick in her abdomen made her fly backwards and she let out a grunt of pain as she hit the wall with her back and head.

Standing back up she noticed the kunai on the closet. She ran up to the closet, grabbing the kunai, pressing her back against the closet so she wouldn't be attacked from behind.

---

Fugaku decided to go to sleep and he walked upstairs, hearing clashing from kunai's he ran to the bedroom from Mikoto. When he opened the door his eyes widened at seeing Mikoto pin someone to the wall while she pressed a kunai against the persons neck.

As the light from the hall shine upon Mikoto and the person in front of her he walked to her and saw a trickle of blood slide down at the corner of her mouth. Mikoto pressed on a pressure point in the persons neck and saw him fall in unconscious.

Mikoto stepped backwards and let the person slide down the wall. Fugaku looked from the person on the ground at Mikoto who just stared blankly at the ground. "Mikoto?" he said. "I'll bring him to the Uchiha police." he said as he took a hold on the man and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'll be soon back, go to your parents, I'll come and pick you up." he said as he walked outside, not waiting for Mikoto or she would listen or not.

As Fugaku entered the Uchiha Police corps the man who was sitting behind the counter looked up. "Who's that Fugaku?"

"Someone who tried to ambush us, or whatever his plan was." he said as the Uchiha in front of the counter raised an eyebrow. "I do not know what he wants, when I came upstairs I heard the sound of kunai's clashing and when I came in the room I saw Mikoto pinning him against the wall."

The man at the counter stood up and walked around it. He took over the man from Fugaku, "Go home. I'm sure he talks tomorrow, say hello to Mikoto for me." he laughed as he walked off with the still unconscious man.

As Fugaku turned around his mind drifted back to Mikoto, how she defended herself, she wasn't weak. He knew it, he would not doubt that fact. Again a smirk earned it's way on his lips as he walked to the house from Mikoto's parents.

---

"Fugaku!" a voice called out as he entered the house. Before he knew it arms were wrapped around him and Mikoto's chest came into contact with his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and looked at her father who nodded at him.

"Come." was his only reply. As Mikoto and Fugaku walked back in the darkness, their hands were connected and a silence was around the pairing.

When they reached their house, Fugaku hooked his arm under her knees and carried her bridal style upstairs to their room.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

_After those moments... We both changed.. after 2 years I became pregnant.. Since that moment Fugaku became silent, he only spoke when it was needed, he had a job to fulfil. We didn't spend anymore much time together. I only made his breakfast, and his dinner._

_He now wasn't only Clan Leader. He became the 'leader' from the Uchiha Police now too. I... Kinda missed the old Fugaku. He wasn't the only one who changed.. I changed from a teenager full of hormones to a caring woman, a mother._

_I lost my 'wild' hairs and changed to Fugaku's wishes. Or should I say, my father wishes._

_After another 9 months, our first son was born. We called him **Itachi**. **Uchiha Itachi**. _

_Another 4 years passed by.. Itachi was 4 years now, I have to say, he wasn't like any 'normal' child is.. Itachi never seemed to have fun. He never played outside with children his age. Itachi was more like a closed book. Silent, on his own._

_When he was born, he never cried, he always was silent. He somehow scared me.. I don't know, but he did, his looks, his moves._

_Another two years passed.. And I was pregnant again, (I silently hoped for a girl this time) another boy. We called him **Sasuke**, **Uchiha Sasuke**.. That's how Fugaku wanted it. Surprisingly, Sasuke wasn't like Itachi, the silent type. Sasuke cried when he was born, he cried afterwards too._

_From the moment Itachi could walk Fugaku wanted him to train, train, train, eat and sleep. I couldn't say anything about this.. I just had to watch how my oldest son was getting more and more out of reach, untill a moment I couldn't reach him anymore._

_Silently I was angry at Fugaku. He was creating a monster from his own son, yet I only could watch._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

"Mother." came the calm voice from the six year old Itachi. "Yes Itachi?" Mikoto asked as she smiled at her oldest son. "Why does Sasuke-Chan cry so much?" he asked as his eyes were watching Sasuke. "That's what all babies do, Itachi." Mikoto answered quietly.

"Did I cry?" he asked his mother. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, wondering why Itachi asked this all. "Am I normal mother?" came again a question from Itachi, the whole times his eyes were positioned on Sasuke's sleeping form. "I heard people say.. I'm different.."

"Itachi.." came Mikoto's worried voice, being a mother wasn't easy. She had to watch in silence how her oldest son was changing.. "How come I'm not like others?" Mikoto started to get more and more worried. "Itachi.. You are not different from any one else, you are normal."

"I heard people talk." Itachi silently sat down next to his mother, the whole times his eyes were still on Sasuke. "Who were those people, Itachi?"

".. People who work with father." he said as he blinked slowly. Mikoto arched her eyebrow. "How do you know this?" he looked away from Sasuke, thinking or he would have to tell her this... then his gaze fell upon Mikoto. "I heard them talk."

No one would have thought Itachi was six year old. His way of speaking, his way of fighting. If it wasn't for his height people could have think he was sixteen instead six.

"Why are you afraid of me, mother?" Itachi asked as he saw Mikoto's eyes slightly widening. "You act.. Different then any other mothers do with their children. Why?" Mikoto felt the tears well up in her eyes, she couldn't answer the questions Itachi asked.

He would fully understand them, like any other child from the age sixteen would. "Am I frightening you?" she closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back the tears, her heart was aching.

"Itachi, stop." came a voice from behind them. Both Itachi and Mikoto looked at the person behind them, Fugaku.

"Father." Itachi said, standing up and bowing slightly. "How was your training" Fugaku asked, yet his eyes were upon Mikoto. "Good." came Itachi's only answer. Fugaku nodded. "Leave. I want to talk to your mother alone." Without looking back at his mother, Itachi walked away.

Mikoto stood up and locked gazes with Fugaku, clenching her jaw in anger. "Bastard!" she hissed at him, as she held Sasuke closer against her. Fugaku didn't flinch, nothing, he just looked at her. "How could you!" this time the words came out louder.

Still, Fugaku didn't do anything. He just looked at her. Tears were flowling freely over Mikoto's cheeks as she thought back about Itachi.

"You changed him into a monster!" Fugaku came closer as he kept his gaze on her, this time, his sharingan was activated. "This is none of your business, Mikoto." he said calmly. "None! Do I have to watch how you turn my children into monsters!"

"Keep your voice down, Itachi is still around." Fugaku replied in a whisper. "I do not care or he is! And if you think you are scaring me, you are wrong!" she heard him chuckle and saw him closing his eyes. "Still as stubborn as ever."

"That was different!" she felt the anger rise up, and wanted to smack that smirk of his face, she didn't care what would happen after. "I want you to stop training Itachi. I want to give him a normal life!" she said worriedly. Fugaku opened his eyes again, onyx.

"Being the eldest son from the clan leader isn't easy." he spoke up, as he thought back when he was six years. "I'm doing this for the clan, Mikoto." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, she first squirmed, trying to get out. But Fugaku wasn't letting her go and being careful because Sasuke was between them now.

"The clan is more important then your own son, your family!" she hissed as she started to sob slowly. ".. More important.." she couldn't finish it for Fugaku had pressed his lips onto hers. Mikoto gasped and tried to get out of his hold, but he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring.

Finally Mikoto broke out his grasp and looked at Fugaku who only looked coolly at her. This was it. She slapped him across his face and turned around, walking away with a crying Sasuke in her arms.

* * *

Ok, 11 pages.. or 12 .. can't really remember but, it's there. I hope you didn't get confused with the part that Mikoto talked about her son, Itachi and all .. and, in the next few chapters (I don't know how much more.. I just think until Itachi and Sasuke are in the forest, and if you know Sasuke's flashbacks.. xD) they will be in charakter. I promise. XD I hope you liked it! o.o 


End file.
